Infancia muerta en cuatro seis de Junio
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Queriendo gastarle una broma a Shinji, Asuka se encuentra algo muy privado de Shinji. Un cuaderno que se supone que no debe leer... Pero aún así lo ha hecho y le ha abierto los ojos con respecto al "baka" Shinji. (Shinji/Asuka) - One Shoot convertido en fic de 5 capítulos. Espero que os guste *-* -
1. Cuaderno

**¡Hola! **

**La verdad estoy algo nerviosa porque nunca había escrito un fic así. Mezcla de fic normal y kid fic. **

**Pero es lo que quería escribir así qué aquí esta.**

**Esta vez creó que no hay OOC, pero si lo encuentran, aunque sea en una mínima cosa diganmelo. Estoy intentando mejorar en los fics de este Fandom.**

**Nada mas por mi parte.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

6 - 6 - 2011 / 10 años

Me llamo Shinji Ikari y tengo diez años.  
Mamá siempre decía que cumplir los primeros dos dígitos es algo muy importante y que es cuando la cosas cambian.  
Mamá nunca se equivocaba, así que sí, las cosas cambiaron.  
Ahora mi mamá esta muerta. Pasó hace unos días y aún no me hago a la idea.  
Yo era felíz con mis papás, pero ahora mamá no está y papá ha cambiado.  
No puedo verle pero se que es así. Después del funeral de mamá parecía como si me odiase ¿Acaso me culpa? Entonces ya son tres.  
Mis tíos también me miran raro y no lo soporto.  
Me voy a quedar a vivir con ellos unos días. No tienen hijos y estoy empezando a entender porque.  
Mi tía me regaló un libro de cocina, como bienvenida, pero algo me dice que lo hizo porque ella no sabía cocinar y han visto en mi un criado, así que nunca pierdo la oportunidad de saber mas sobre labores del hogar.  
No quiero que se enfaden conmigo mas de lo que parecen estarlo.  
Son muy tranquilos, casí nunca me hablan.  
Lo último que me dijo mi tío fue que empezaba a mejorar con la cocina. De eso hace ya tres días.  
Mi tía no me ha hablado desde que me dío el libro cuando mi papa me dejó aquí...  
Creo que me están haciendo el vacío  
Tengo ganas de salir ya de aquí y volver con él. Me parece que después de lo de mamá he empezado a depender mucho de él... y no está.  
Hace ya una semana que me dejó aquí.  
Estoy contando las horas hasta que vuelva, sólo pienso en él y como estará.  
Le pregunté a mi tía cuanto mas me quedaría.  
"Hasta los dieciocho" recuerdo que me dijo, pero no quitó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.  
No se a que dieciocho se refería, no puede ser de edad, papá me dijo que solo serían unos días.  
No tengo amigos en la nueva escuela, creo que los otros niños también me odian... No me gusta estar aquí. Quiero que papá venga de una vez para volver con mis amigos de verdad.  
No se lo que pasa en este sitio.  
Nada de lo que ocurre tiene sentido ¿O soy yo?

6 -6 - 2012 / 11 años

Ya ha pasado un año desde que estoy aquí y papá no llega.  
Ni siquiera he tenido noticias de él. Ni llamadas, ni cartas... nada.  
Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de lo que significaba eso de los dieciocho ¿Me ha abandonado? Espero que no.  
Este año también ha habido cambios.  
He crecido un poco pero suficiente para la ropa que siempre llevaba para "unos días" me empezara a quedar pequeña.  
Así que he empezado a usar la ropa de mi tío cuando era niño. Es una especie de regalo de cumpleaños. No me gusta, pero no me he atrevido a decirselo. Creo que todavía me odian, además, es mejor que ir desnudo ¿No?  
Fue la conversación más larga que hemos tenido en todo un año, y preferiría que no hubiese pasado.  
Se enteraron de que de pequeño fui a clase de violonchelo. Me dijeron que era un baka por no habérselo dicho entre otras cosas que hicieron que me pasara toda aquella noche llorando.  
Me metieron en clases de instrumentos clásicos, un programa de la escuela.  
Los otros niños se enteraron y en vez de hacerme el vacío ahora me pegan.  
La verdad es que no me importa, casí que lo prefiero, aunque no se porque.  
Se lo dije a mis tíos y también les dije por error que "me gustaba".  
Se comportaron como si eso fuese lo último que deseaban oír. Supongo que sonaba raro.  
Me llevaron a una psicóloga. Dijo que desde que mi padre se fue estoy como en una burbuja apartado del mundo hasta que vuelva. Es buena.  
Sí, ya estoy como en casa.  
¿Donde se mete mi padre? ¿Tu lo sabes?

6 - 6 - 2013 / 12 años

El año pasado pase en definitiva las peores navidades de mi vida.  
Vino mi padre. Sí, al parecer mis tíos le dijeron la conclusión de la psicologa.  
Ojalá me hubiera cayado la boca. Estaba mejor esperandole.  
Realmente en definitiva a cambiado. Ahora es tan... frío.  
Me pregunto si lo lleva siendo desde lo de mamá.  
Mamá...  
Todavía no cicatriza mi herida de haberla perdido para siempre.  
Recuerdo a mi papá, el hombre que sonreía y jugaba conmigo casi todo el tiempo.  
Definitivamente ese hombre NO es mi padre.  
Me odia. No es sólo la impresión como con mis tíos - que cada vez es más una realidad- En verdad me odia.  
Ahora tiene algo que llama "La postura Gendo" (Marca Registrada). Es algo... intimidante. Debe de doler estar en esa postura todo el tiempo.  
Me pregunto que quetal me había ido todo en esos dos años.  
Yo le conteste que no me gustaba el lugar teniendo cuidado de que mis tíos no me escucharan. El me contesto textualmente "Perfecto". Sí, definitivamente me odia.  
Cuando se marchó -sin mi- no llore como la última vez. Aquella vez me dío la impresión de que jamas volvería. Pues por mi perfecto, ya tengo una vida aquí. Aunque tenga que vivir en una burbuja.  
El otro día me encontre un viejo SDAT estropeado en el desván haciendo limpieza.  
Busque en internet su funcionamiento y milagrosamente logre arreglarlo.  
En el desván también había casetes. Comprobé uno por uno, todos son óperas.  
La verdad es que me gustaron y decidí quedarme con ellos. Gracias a las clases le he cogido gusto a tocar. Es una distracción que sustituye a la de esperar a un padre que ya no existe.  
Gane unos cuantos premios entre el año pasado y este. Como consecuencia ahora me golpean mas. La verdad, me encanta que lo hagan, al menos así me dan atención.  
Eso me recuerda que este año la psicóloga comenzó un ejercicio conmigo. Tenía que describirle todo lo que sentí desde que murió mamá hasta ahora.  
Lleva tres meses de baja por depresión. Espero que no haya sido culpa mía.  
¿Se recuperara?  
Los profesores dicen que mejore en redacción ¿Se nota?

6 - 6 - 2014 / 13 años

¡Miedo! Tengo mucho miedo.  
En la escuela (N/A: En Japón entran al instituto a los 16. Es por si os parecía raro que con 13 años siga en la escuela.) nos han hablado de algo horrible.  
Se llama Segundo Impacto. Es algo terrible, horrible... Es... ¿Dije ya que es terrible y horrible?  
¿Que que es eso? ¡El fin del mundo! Creado por los propios ángeles. Genial, ahora incluso Dios es mi enemigo.  
Y eso no es todo. Habra un tercero el próximo año. Adiós a esperar a 2019 para independizarme. Ya hasta dudo de que llegue a 14 años no hablemos de 18.  
Existe una organización llamada NERV que se supone que nos va a salvar la vida.  
A mi me da muy mala espina. Mis tíos dicen que debería sentirme orgulloso, pero no me dicen de que y me estoy empezando a exasperar. Pero no abro la boca.  
Sí, me siguen dando miedo. Soy patético  
¿Dije que amo mi SDAT? ¿No? Pues así es. Gracias a él puedo escapar de esta horrible realidad a la otra. Cuando yo tenía menos de 10 años y todo era del color de las rosas.  
Me he vuelto dependiente de mi música como antes creí serlo de mi padre. Sólo espero que no me falte. La música clásica es lo único tranquilo que queda en mi asco de vida.  
Desearía estar muerto. Ojalá llegue el próximo año y los ángeles me maten.  
Dudo de que mi psicóloga vuelva a ser la mujer equilibrada que era antes y tengo la impresión de que yo estoy siguiendo sus mismos pasos. Y si te soy sincero cuaderno, no me importa. Mi vida ya es una mierda y esto es peor que un manicomio.  
Hasta el próximo 6 de Junio... si sigo vivo, claro.  
¿Porque siento que soy la persona mas baka sobre la Tierra?

6 - 6 - 2015 / 14 años

* * *

Asuka cerró impactada el cuaderno de notas de Shinji. Era un cuaderno viejo, sabe el-innombrable-de-arriba cuantos años tendría cuando Shinji lo encontró de niño y lo comenzó a usar como la vía de escape de sus penas. Intentó devolverlo a su escondite y fingir que no sabía nada antes de que Shinji la pillará en su habitación. Pero le faltaron las fuerzas y acabó tirandolo al suelo.  
Notó como el estómago se le subía a la garganta y se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando de forma inaudible.  
Lo que había ahí escrito eran sólo palabras. Pero decían tanto... ¡No callaban!  
Incluso la forma en la que estaban escritas:  
Algunas letras estaban recalcadas, sinónimo de que Shinji se había obligado mentalmente a parar de escribir porque no se sentía preparado tal vez.  
Lágrimas, la emoción había podido con el y había llorado, sobretodo en el primer año y en el penúltimo.  
Otras frases habían sido escritas a correr, sinónimo de que Shinji temía de que le pillaran escribiendo eso.  
¡Dios! Hasta había sangre ¿De morderse el labio o por los golpes que ahí ponía que le propinaban?  
Esta vez fue Asuka la que se sintió la mayor mierda de la Tierra.  
Esa era SU historia. Se identificaba con todas y cada una de sus partes.  
No podía creer que Shinji hubiera escrito eso.  
Es decir... sabía que el baka de Shinji era una persona desgraciada pero estaba demasiado ocupada apenandose por si misma como para darle importancia.  
¡Pero ahora al haber leído eso!..  
Acababa de violar su intimidad mas de lo que pretendía. Ella sólo quería gastarle una de sus típicas bromas. ¡Pero el muy baka no llegaba a casa! Así que rebusco por la habitación y después de prácticamente revolverlo todo cuatro veces sin encontrar nada interesante se topó con ese cuaderno amarrillento y que en su portada estaban claramente y en fila tres seis escritos con tinta roja. ¿Que hacía el baka de Shinji con algo que tenía el número del diablo? ¿Es que el chico era satánico? No había podido resistirse a leerlo y ahora estaba así...  
Sin embargo algo se le pasó a la pelirroja alemana por la cabeza: Hoy era 6 del 6 del 2015 ¿Porque Shinji no había escrito nada?  
"Hasta el próximo 6 de Junio... si sigo vivo, claro." - Acababa de leer.  
Asuka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de solo pensarlo ¡No podía ser! No se habrá atrevido a...  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista la figura de un chico de catorce años: Shinji. ¡Gracias a quien sea estaba bien!  
Asuka se incorporó de un salto.  
"Pillada" -le dijo una voz jugetonamente en su mente.  
- ¡¿Asuka?! -No pudo evitar soltar Shinji de la sorpresa.  
No todos los días se encontraba a Asuka llorando en su habitación y... ¿Estab sonriendole?  
¡¿Donde estaba la verdadera Asuka Langley?!  
- Shinji...  
El nombrado paso la vista por su desordenada habitación y se sintió morir cuando reconoció lo que había tirado en el suelo al lado de Asuka. ¡¿Lo habría leído?! ¡Eso era privado! Incluso varias veces pensó en quemar ese maldito cuaderno. Desde que llegó a NERV no era mas que una tortura ¡Y de seguro Asuka lo había leído!  
- Asuka... créeme que cada una de las cosas que pone ahí no...  
No tuvo tiempo de inventarse una excusa falsa. Ya que Asuka, tan rápida como una pantera cuando quería, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.  
No se parecía en nada a su primer beso: ese era real.  
Asuka amaba a Shinji pero nunca se había atrevido a aceptarlo. Enamorarse de ese producto de persona era tan... extraño. Incluso cuando lo obligó a besarla deseaba acabar con todo aquello. Pero solo lo empeoró. Aquel terrible beso no hizo mas que darle a probar lo que nunca tendría. Porque sí, a pesar de ese numerito que montó después en verdad le había gustado.  
Pero claro, algo siempre tenía que salir mal en la vida de Asuka.  
Sintió como Shinji la empujaba: delicadamente pero lo había hecho, la había rechazado.  
Ambos tenían las mejillas encendidas y Shinji estuvo a bien poco de casí quedarse sin aire como la última vez. Aunque ya no tuviese la nariz pinzada simplemente la sorpresa le había quitado el aliento.  
- ¿Y eso por que? -logró preguntar con dificultad.  
Por un momento Asuka recuperó la cordura y la autosuficiencia volvió a ella.  
- Porque me aburría baka. -Dijo señalandole despectivamente como si fuese algo obvio.  
Y dicho eso se fue cómo si nada, aún con las marcas de las lágrimas.  
"Algún día Shinji Ikari conseguire que me correspondas -pensó con el corazón roto- y te juro que serás mío. Sólo mío"  
Él había nacido para ser suyo, pero esa maldita personalidad de uke suya lo fastidiaba todo. A través de esas páginas vislumbro al Shinji real. El Shinji del que estaba enamorada. Ikari júnior caería en sus redes. Porque él era suyo y ella suya.  
Shinji se quedó con la espalda pegada a la pared sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba seguro que esta vez no era como la anterior. Esta vez Asuka le había declarado que quería algo con él. Buena cuenta se había dado pero no terminaba de creérselo.  
Casí cómo un autómata cogió el cuaderno para escribir en la fecha de ese día.  
Esta vez tenía tantas cosas que escribir esta vez... Y sin embargo sólo fue capaz de garabatear "Imposible de describir" antes de caer redondo al suelo.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian? ¿No se enteraron de nada?**

**Sea lo que sea ya saben que hacer después de haber leído esto ¡Lo que les venga en gana! XD**


	2. Continuación (Nota de Sta Fantasia)

Hola. Lo primero de todo. Mil gracias por cada review.

En verdad me agradan mucho ;)

Estoy escribiendo esta especie de nota explicativa por el review de Zeero.

Me pidió una continuación de la historia y yo encantada de hacerla.

La historia seguíra teniendo el mismo título y resumen sin embargo ya no va a estar centrada en el cuaderno de Shinji (sólo en algunas partes) y aunque la historia va a estar centrada en Shinji y Asuka Evangelion es Evangelion, eso no puedo (ni tengo la necesidad ni quiero cambiarlo. Y Evangelion no es nada sin as batallas de los Eva con los ángeles así que eso también tendrá protagonismo.

La historia tendrá cinco capítulos (contando el que ya habeís leído)

Cada capítulo será colgado en jueves/viernes de cada semana. Así que sólo pido paciencia.

#Bye# :)


	3. Paraguas

**¡Hola! ¿Pidieron una continuación? Muy bien, aquí la tienen ^^**

* * *

6 - 7 - 2015

Y desde ese día del juramento de la chica alemana pasó un mes. ¿Que había hecho? Absolutamente nada. ¿Haría algo especial a partir de ahora? No. Seguirá con sus juegos. Pero en vez de ser creados para confundir a Shinji valdrían para que fuera suyo y sólo suyo.  
Asuka íba por la calle de noche y corriendo siguiendo a Shinji. Se refugiaba debajo de un paraguas rojo sin importarle caer en los charcos y mancharse los pies.  
¿Como es que llovía en pleno Julio? Obvio, un ángel.  
Al contrario de lo que el joven Ikari creía, el que Asuka tuviera información de su infancia por alguna razón los había unido mas. Asuka se había convertido en la única persona que entendía sus acciones.  
Como hace cosa de media hora. Aquél día había aparecido un ángel bastante jodido, aún con todos los evas y sus pilotos luchando juntos durante más de tres horas contra él por poco no lo cuentan. Menos mal que el enemigo quedó fuera de combate justo antes de que los Evas se quedarán sin energía. Eso si que fue una suerte tremenda.  
Bueno... no podemos hablar de suerte tremenda estando Shinji de por medio.  
Lo que ocurrió fue que en medio de la batalla la unidad 01 estuvo a punto de perder el control cuando el ángel lanzó como una pelota de baloncesto a la unidad 02 con una gran facilidad. En el intento de Shinji por tranquilizarse y así controlar a su robot la unidad 00 recibió un "ligero" golpe devido a que el Evangelion 01 no estaba donde debería estar. Menos mal que los otros tres pilotos y robots presentes ayudaron a controlar la situación logrando mandar al ángel de turno al infierno.  
Aún así Rei no se libró de algunas cuantas heridas por el fragor de la batalla junto con el Evangelion 00. Por eso Shinji vivió la que sin duda fue la peor experiencia de su vida:  
Nada mas salir de los Evas, Gendo corrió hacía Rei como un padre terriblemente preocupado (o eso parecía) y la abrazo como si no existiese otra persona en el mundo mientras le dirigía a Shinji una temible mirada de odio. Ikari júnior podía soportar el odio que le profesaba su padre desde hace cuatro años y también el hecho de verle demostrandole a Rei el cariño y preocupación que le había quitado a él, aunque no sin esfuerzo y unos pocos celos sanos... Pero ¿Las dos cosas a la vez? Eso ya era otro cantar. Si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que ya se sentía como una mierda por no haber podido proteger a ninguna de las dos, ya que Asuka, obviamente, había quedado peor, la sensación fue como morir ahogado en vómito.  
Shinji no pudo evitarlo: corrió. Corrió como no lo hizo nunca.  
Ni puto caso les hizo a los gritos de Misato, Maya y compañía para que se parase y diera media vuelta. Salió a la calle aún con el plug suit todavía puesto y se encontró con el agua cero del año. El único pensamiento que tuvo fue que la lluvia disimularia las lágrimas que habían comenzado una carrera por sus mejillas antes de correr por las calles vacías, ya que todo el mundo estaba aún en los refugios, mientras los edificios de Tokio 3 parecían ascender del infierno al cielo: Iban de mal en peor.  
No se paró hasta que fue a dar con un callejón sin salida donde se metió, estando completamente perdido, pero dentro de si mismo, que no era poco, y lloró y golpeó las paredes hasta que sus nudillos sangraron.  
Sin sentir el dolor físico se dejó caer al suelo dando justo sobre un charco, bueno,tendría que bañarse tarde o temprano así que...  
Asuka se preocupó mucho por su compañero de piso aunque no quisiera demostrarlo delante de nadie. Dejó que la doctora rubia de bote Akagi hiciera su trabajo vendandole las heridas. Esta le dijo que era mejor que se quedara en observación durante esa noche. Asuka se aguantó las ganas de ordenarle a la doctora que se metiera la noche en observación por donde ella sabía debido a los nervios de encontrarse con Shinji lo antes posible.  
- ¿Adonde vas tan deprisa Asuka? -Le había preguntado Misato- ¿No te vienes a casa?  
- No, voy a seguirle la pista al baka correcaminos. Dudo mucho que fuera tan inteligente como para volver a casa.  
La peli morada suspiró, pero al mismo tiempo le apareció una pequeña sonrisa: Asuka estaba preocupada por Shinji.  
Todos lo notaban pero era tan mona intentando ocultarlo.  
- Te vas a calar como una sopa de fideos -aseguró Misato- no se te ocurra salir sin el paraguas.  
Y sin decir mas lanzó en el aire el paraguas rojo sangre que llevaba en el aire, la alemana lo cazó al vuelo.  
- Ya sabias que iba a ir por él ¿cierto? -Dijo Asuka con mirada acusadora.  
La peli morada sonrió de oreja a oreja en respuesta. La pelirroja suspiró y la corta sonrisa también fue contagiada.  
Así que hay estaba ella, dando vueltas como una loca dejandose la voz gritando algunas veces "Shinji", otras "tercero" y como no, el indispensable "baka"mientras sostenía el objeto que nada mas ser abierto, Asuka descubrió que tenía seis puntas.  
Rojo y seis.  
Recordó el cuaderno que encontró un mes atrás y eso le dio motivos para correr el doble.  
Se había metido en una calle poco transitada que casí no conocía pero siguió corriendo hasta que escuchó unos sollozos amortiguados. Se paró en seco.  
- ¿Tercero? -Susurró mas que pregunto muy estúpidamente ya que así nadie la escucharía... o casí nadie.  
Nada mas decirlo se dejaron de escuchar los sollozos: eso fue respuesta suficiente.  
- ¿Donde estas?  
No recibió respuesta. Decidió guiarse por sus instintos y meterse en un callejón que tenía delante de las narices. Tenía miedo de haberse equivocado y que le ocurriera algo terrible... pero era la gran Asuka Langley así que ni lo dejó entrever.  
Hacia al final del callejón, en la pared vio marcas de sangre que la intimidaron un poco. Sin embargo su atención se centró en la figura blanca y brillante que la miraba con aprehensión sentada en el suelo mojado. Se acercó y sin ninguna palabra le tendió una mano.  
Shinji dudó un momento antes de aceptar la ayuda de su compañera de piso porque vio los vendajes de la muñeca de la joven. Aún así la alemana no se tuvo que hacer de rogar para que el chico del plug suit le cogiera la mano.  
Saltaron chispas de su contacto, era la primera vez que Asuka quería ayudar voluntariamente a Shinji, sin duda algo digno de disfrutar y recordar.  
El piloto del Evangelion 01 se levanto completamente mojado de pies a cabeza.  
El agua marcando las formas de su cara y pegando su pelo negro a la parte superior de la cabeza no hacía mas que agravar el atractivo de Shinji a los ojos de Asuka y eso le hacía irresistible.  
Asuka dejó descansar sus manos detrás de la nuca del chico y acercándose mucho más a él sin que se lo impidiera. Así quedaron los dos resguardos bajo el paraguas.  
Shinji parecía estar ausente, así que Asuka aprovechó al máximo el momento sin saber cuánto tiempo paso mirando sus ojos, los cuales guardaban muchos secretos.  
La alemana notó que Shinji volvió en si cuando comenzó a revolberse ante ese contacto. Éso no sirvió de nada, Asuka lo tenía bien sujeto.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Se atrevió a preguntarle una vez se rindió.  
- Por supuesto que si -le contestó ella con superioridad.  
El silencio se hizo notar de nuevo, pero esta vez no era un silencio incómodo, solo necesario.  
- Es extraño... -Comentó Shinji quien había rodeado la cintura de ella con gran delicadeza a pesar de su herida en los nudillos en un acto reflejo.  
- ¿El que? -Preguntó Asuka en un falso tono inocente acercando su cara a la de él notando su agradable aliento acariciandola, ya no le molestaba lo mas minimo.  
- Parece como si tú... yo... En fin... err.  
- ¿Parece como si fuéramos a besarnos? -Adivinó lo que quería decir.  
Él asintió con la cabeza sonrojandose y viendose incapaz de hablar.  
- Pues no es mala idea -contestó ella con entusiasmo, ya que era lo que quería.- ¿Por que no me besas?

* * *

**¿La besara? ¿No la besara? ¿Que ocurrirá? Les dejó en vilo hasta el próximo viernes/sábado XD**


	4. Un poco más unidos

**¡Hola!**

**Sí, soy horrorosa por no mantenerme en mi promesa, pero el instituto es un lugar muy chupóptero de tiempo :/ **

**Por lo que mañana *jura con la mano sobre un manga de Evangelion* estará el cuarto, aunque el quinto me va a ser un poco difícil ya que habrá lucha descrita.**

**Una vez más ruego que me miren el OOC aunque advierto que lo de Shinji es más bien un episodio 26 adelantado XD**

* * *

Shinji habría pegado un salto si Asuka no lo tuviese bien agarrado. Estaba claro que cuando la pelirroja quería conseguir algo no dejaba nada a medias.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! -Ni siquiera supó como lograr sacar eso mas haya de su mente.  
Asuka torció el gesto, pero luego sonrió picaramente, algo que Shinji se esperaba. Conocía mucho a la alemana y sabría que algo como eso acabaría pasando tarde o temprano desde el beso de hace un mes. Pero no dejaría a un lado sus escudos tan rápido.  
- Venga ya, tercero -dijo ella a punto de echarse a reir- No te hagas el casto. Ni que mis labios te resultaran desconocidos.

Sus ojos, mas que el amor que se guardaba dentro rezumaban desafío.

-Me son desconocidos -musito él, su cabeza gacha y los ojos tapados por el flequillo negro y mojado donde "las orejas" blancas de su plug suit eran un hermoso añadido.  
Por muy bajo que lo dijera, Asuka pudo intuir correctamente lo que dijo.  
- ¿Y no crees que ya es hora de que eso cambie? -Ella sabia a lo que se refería el japonés. En los dos únicos besos que habían compartido él no había participado para nada y lo único que ella había hecho fue estampar sus labios.

Como respuesta Shinji la miró y tragó saliva. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza... Una cosa era segura: acabaría perdiendo. Así que, mejor darle lo que quería ¿No? Por lo menos así lo dejaría en paz.

Asuka estaba convencida de que esa la única forma de conquistar al chico. Ya que esto no era un estúpido libro o peli o un fanfiction cualquiera donde la pareja se atraía desde el primer segundo. Esa era la jodida vida real, una selva salvaje de por si y ahora con destrozos celestiales incluidos. No existía el amor verdadero ni el "vivieron felices para siempre".Los pilotos de los Evas lo sabían mejor que nadie. Aquí si alguien te atraía te hacías rápido con él, y duda de que puedas gustarle, eso biene después, cariño. Conseguirlo rápido y que sea siempre fiel requería un gran esfuerzo. Sólo el roze hacía el cariño y eso era lo que Asuka pretendía conseguir, si bien antes la paraba el hecho de creer que Shinji no le interesaba ahora estaba centrada en lo contrario al 100%  
Ella no era la típica chica que se ponía nerviosa, ante el chico que le gustaba, simplemente se lo hacía saber. Y si el chico no quería tema, peor para él. Pero Shinji ¡Ja! Tanto si le correspondía como si no no lo dejaría escapar por nada del mundo.  
Se apego mas a él, tanto que el paraguas de seis puntas termino en el mojado asfalto. Ya le importaba bien poco mojarse, ya fuera por el agua que caía o por la que cubriá el cuerpo de Shinji, y eso que ella DETESTABA mojarse en lugares que no fuera la ducha.  
Shinji sabía eso de buena tinta y por eso supó que lo del beso no era una opción, si no una obligación. Algo perfectamente natural viniendo de Asuka.  
¿Que decís? Que eso no suena romántico. Pues conformaos porque ese es un amor real y ellos una pareja realista. No son para nada un valiente príncipe ni una desvalida princesa. Si no te gusta el amargo sabor de la realidad. Vete a ver una película de Disney ¿A que esperas? Al menos eso es lo que Asuka habría dicho.

- Estas loca... -dejó escapar Shinji completamente sorprendido por la tenacidad de la chica sin querer pero ya estaba dicho.

La soltó y se cubrió la cara con las manos soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor por sus nudillos. A pesar de eso, Asuka no pudó evitar sonreir cuando espero y ningún "lo siento" salió de los labios de Shinji. Era una mejora al menos.

- ¿En serio no? -preguntó ella intentando no reirse.

La verdad es que Shinji se moría por decir que si, pero no se atrevía. ¿Y si se equivocaba y esa era una de las típicas bromas de la alemana? Preparada para reírse de él si la respuesta era "sí". Por otra parte, no se veía preparado para besar a nadie. Solo esperaba que Asuka no se tomara mal... bueno: no demasiado mal.

- En serio -aseguró y se sorprendió bastante al ver a la alemana cruzarse de brazos.  
- Vale, ya lo harás tarde o temprano -no era una amenaza, solo estaba segura de que así sería y lo demostraba.

Se separó lentamente de él, la lluvia parecía hacerse mas fuerte por momentos. La chica torció el gesto y cogió el paraguas, saliendole un gemido de dolor al tenerse que agachar. Ante eso, Shinji se dío cuenta de que las heridas de Asuka eran peores de lo que ella quería que él supiera. Por su cara supó que tenía ganas de gritar pero se lo guardo dentro.

- Asuka... -Por su culpa, por su única y entera culpa, ella estaba así.  
- ¿Que? -Preguntó solamente pero muchas otras preguntas se formaron en su cabeza que mostró con su cara de desconcierto cuando él, sin ningún pudor, la agarró todo lo delicado que podía (y que no) para no hacerle mucho daño y la colocó a sus espaldas con mas o menos facilidad.- ¿Que? -Volvió a preguntar.  
- Estoy seguro de que la doctora Akari no te dejaría salir con este tiempo de perros en tu estado. -Suspiró- Y por supuesto Misato sí -añadió reconociendo el paraguas que ahora él llevaba en sus manos... al igual que hacía lo imposible por olvidarse del hecho de que en esa posición Asuka estaba obligada a sentarse en sus manos.

Comenzó a andar con una determinación ferrea que pocas veces se le veía si no estaba luchando. Había fallado como hijo, como sobrino, como paciente de una psicóloga, incluso ahora como piloto de Eva. Pero no se íba a permitir a ser un mal amigo, ni para con Asuka ni con nadie. Ya se había hartado de ser el idiota que sobraba y al que tenían que machacar para que se atreviera a participar cuando se acordaban de él. Era un ploto de Evas. En sus manos y en las de sus compañeros estaba la esperanza de miles de personas. No sólo de Japón, si no en todo el mundo, como bien demostraba la presencia de Asuka en Tokio 3 y la suya propia. Ya era hora de comportarse como se merecía ese puesto.

Y toda esa determinación se la devía Kaworu, por amarle como persona, a Touji y Kensuke por aceptarle como amigo a pesar de haber visto todos y cada uno de sus defectos y a Misato por cuidarle y aconsejarle con en amor de una madre.

Pero sóbre todo Asuka se llevaba los honores. Aunque nunca lo había confesado ( y gracias a quien sea nunca lo había llegado a escribir en su cuaderno) ella es su primer amor y aunque digan que el primer amor es el más dulce, Shinji podía asegurar que no era así, ya que enamorarse de una chica tan guerrillera como Asuka no era cosa fácil. Pero no puedes elegir de quien te enamoras ¿no?

- Shinji -dijó Asuka rompiendo el silencio que se había formado hace rato  
- ¿Sí?  
- Estoy orgullosa de ti -aseguró- por este gran paso.

Asuka verdaderamente no podía caber en si del orgullo si se atrevía a decir eso.  
Shinji no dijó nada mas durante toda la noche, incluso cuando Misato los regaño por llegar con el paraguas cerrado y Asuka doliente con la que estaba cayendo. Realmente, aquello lo había dejado sin palabras.

* * *

Kaworu seguía en NERV a altas horas de la noche ¿A que otro lugar podría ir? Además, después de la lucha con el ángel de ese día el chico medio angelical había sentido "algo". Tenía que ver con SEELE y estaba seguro que Asuka estaba involucrada, si no ahora, tal vez más tarde.

El joven se saltó los controles sin perder en ningún momento la confianza en si mismo que siempre se notaba en su cara hasta la puerta del despacho de uno de sus superiores: El de Gendo Ikari, para ser exactos.

- ¿Quien es? -Preguntó la voz profunda del comandante cuando Kaworu llamó a la puerta.  
- Kaworu Nagisa, Comandante -Contestó el piloto más adulto del resto, no sólo por su edad.  
- Si es algo que tiene que ver con Shinji no me interesa -aviso demostrando una vez más la aversión que le profesaba a su hijo.  
- No, es sobre la piloto de la unidad O2 y SEELE.

Ante eso, la puerta no tardo ni un segundo más en abrirse y el chico mitad humano mitad ángel pudo entrar en el lúgubre lugar que casí parecía inmaterial ya que las luces no estaban prendidas y sólo se veía al Comandante Ikari en su indispensable postura Gendo (Marca Registrada) y una mirada indescifrable tras sus mini gafas que le hacían ojos de chivo. Su escritorio y ahora al chico: sobretodo se notaba mucho su rostro, siempre relagado pasara lo que pasara. Ambos eran dos contrapuntos muy interesantes.

Gendo no estaba para perder el tiempo, así que le pidió a Kaworu que se explicara lo más rápido posible.

- Durante la batalla de esta tarde, note una comunicación entre el ángel y los jefes de SEELE justo antes de que la unidad 02 fuera atacada y dejada fuera de combate. Por desgracia mis conexiones no son buenas estando dentro del Evangelion y del LCL

De verdad, la voz siempre suave y despreocupada del más joven hacía que la noticia tuviera la misma importancia como hablar del tiempo de un viernes hace tres años.

- Algo más -quisó saber Gendo.  
- Nada más, salvo que eso la cambiara, lo he notado.  
- ¿En que sentido?  
- Esa es una información que desconozco, Comandante. Pero esta relacionado con la lista de números 666  
- ¿Crees que pueda afectar su forma de pilotar? -Preguntó, esta vez algo irritado.- No podemos permitirnos perder a nadie en momentos tan precarios.  
Kaworu dijo "no" con la cabeza de forma casí imperceptible mientras se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.  
- Esta bien, puedes retirarte.

Y así lo hizo de forma tan despreocupada como llegó dejando atras a su jefe pensando en su nuevo problema.

* * *

**Como dije, no todo va a ser pastelada... aunque, sí, va a haber bastante XD**

**Y escribir con celular no es tan difícil una vez te acostumbras. Por poner un ejemplo, este fic a sido escrito enteramente con móvil/celular. Aunque eso depende, claro, del modelo que tengas.**

**Una pregunta ¿Les resulta más cómodo leer así?**

**Espero, disfrutaran de la lectura y de las vacaciones de verano si ese es ya su caso.**


End file.
